mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother Symphony
Mother Symphony is a song in the anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. This song is granted to the Mermaid Princesses by Aqua Regina. Japanese Pronounciation Lyrics Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki wo masu Subete no inochi yo Kokoro no RUUTSU wo mezase! Arasoi no wa wo tachikiru tame ni Kidzutsuki yabureta negai wo hikitsuide Ai wo nikumu mono yo... Umi wo kegasu mono yo... Kizuite Onaji "ai" kara umareta no Tamashii no PURAIDO wo Fight Up! Kakagete Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta Kanashimi wo suikonda sono kokoro ni Sasageru komoriuta Hahanaru ai no Symphony SUKOORU ga ima nagisa wo hashiri Nemureru ibuki ni Saisei no ame wo furasu Itsukushimu te ni mamorarenagara Ikinuku chikara wa minagiru mono dakara Kokoro tozasu mono yo... Tomo wo nikumu mono yo... Itsuka wa onaji umi he to kaeru tame Mezameteku PURAIDO wo Feel Up! Shinjite Kokoro no kizuato wo hakidashite ai ni modore! Shinjitsu wo suikonda sono kokoro wa Nanatsu no oto to naru Hahanaru kaze no Symphony Midori no kaze to aoi mizu no oto Itsumademo mamoritai kara Tamashii no PURAIDO wo Fight Up! Kakagete Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta Kanashimi wo suikonda sono kokoro ni Sasageru komoriuta Hahanaru ai no Symphony English Lyrics The glow of the falling stars is now beginning to grow. All lives Aim down the route of your heart. In order to sever the wheel of strife then take control over your injured, worn out wishes. Those who despise love... Those who dirty the sea... Realize something. Realize that you were born from that same "love". Let everyone know you"re fighting with your soul"s pride! From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born. Offer your heart that"s sucked up sadness, a gentle lullaby. That"s a symphony with a mother"s love. A squall is now running down the water"s edge with a sleeping breath that pours rain of regeneration upon us all. While you"re able to protect the hands you love so much, The power to live on swells up. Those who shut away hearts... Those who hate friends... Since one day, we"ll all be returning to the same sea, why not wake up and feel your pride! Believe in it! Spit out the scars of your heart, and return to love! The heart of yours that"s sucked up truth - make it become one with the seven-pitched melody. That"s a symphony with the feeling of a mother"s breeze. Listen to it, because I want to protect the sounds of the green wind and the blue water forever. Let everyone know you"re fighting with your soul"s pride! From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born. Offer your heart that"s sucked up sadness, a gentle lullaby. That"s a symphony with a mother's love Greek Lyrics Τ’αστέρια ψηλά, το φως τους στέλνουν πιο λαμπερό, σ’όλους εμάς, εδώ στη γη και την ελπίδα θα κρατάν ζωντανή !!! Μας δίνει χαρά, μας δείχνει τι είναι το πιο σωστό, και σταματά, όλους αυτούς, που τόσο μισούν, τους ωκεανούς !!! Μονό η αγάπη μας δείχνει πώς, θα πλημμυρίσει η καρδιά με φως και η ψυχή, θα πετάει ψηλά σε γαλάζιο ουρανό !!! Δίνει δύναμη στα τραγούδια μας κι εμάς, ενώνει σφιχτά. Την λύπη διώχνει και τον πόνο μακριά, χαρίζει παντού μια ζεστή αγκαλιά !!! Όταν τραγουδάς το τραγούδι αυτό, μπορείς, να αισθανθείς, μια όμορφη συμφωνία γλυκιά, οι νότες σε κάνουν να’σαι πάντα δυνατή !!! Το κύμα φέρνει μια δροσιά, όταν τα βράχια χτυπά ! Θα την κρατάμε ζωντανή, μια ζωή !!! Δίνει δύναμη στα τραγούδια μας κι εμάς, ενώνει σφιχτά. Την λύπη διώχνει και τον πόνο μακριά, χαρίζει παντού μια ζεστή αγκαλιά !!! Όταν τραγουδάς το τραγούδι αυτό, μπορείς, να αισθανθείς, μια όμορφη συμφωνία γλυκιά, οι νότες σε κάνουν να’σαι πάντα δυνατή !!! Category:Songs Category:Female Singing Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Luchia Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Hanon Category:Rina Toin